


Little Sapling

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [6]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Baby Demon, Cambion, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, child birth, tree child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: It was one week maybe a half more after he got back.In the middle of the night.His phone was dead. But he was never so relieved.He smiled at his newborn and he was glad he kept them.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Lies and Sweet Nightmares is still getting an update once I actually feel like writing.  
> I actually don´t often feel like writing soo I think im going to take a break for a while.

 

He felt it in the middle of the Night. The baby was trying to get out maybe even try to rip itself out of him.  
  
Beast looked alarmed as he realized what was happening.

After Wirt got back they returned to their regular night meetings.  
  
Dante would come in before Wirt would head to sleep, and they would spend time together.  
  
He would be there watching him sleep only to leave during sunrise.  
  
Wirt tried to stand up only to be stopped by the beast.

  
  
“What are you doing!” he asked. “I need to get my Phone and call a hospital”.  
  
Beast shook his head “You need to stay here”.” But”Wirt replied only to be hushed by the deep voice of the beast.  
  
“I need you to stay calm!” he said. Beast began removing anything in the way. Pants and underwear had to go.  
  
They needed towels maybe water something to keep this clean, but he did not want to leave Wirt like this.  
  
“Walter. It's going to be okay, I'm going to get a towel and some other things”.  
  
“Don't leave me!” Wirt said grabbing the demons coat.

  
  
Beast looked worried and took the boys hand.” Stay calm and breathe in and out slowly okay”.  
  
“Try pushing,” he said while Wirt squeezed his hand.  
  
His scream must have woken his family as he heard footsteps.  
  
“I can't. I can't do it” Wirt said tears in his eyes.  
  
Dante placed a hand on his belly. Calming the baby down a bit as it seemed to stop moving as much.  
  
“Both of you can do it”. “Walter look me into the eyes”.

  
  
Wirt shook his head but eventually looked.” You have to try to keep pushing”.  
  
The footsteps got louder. Everything was so overwhelming.  
  
The door opened and he heard his mother scream.

  
  
He must have passed out or blacked out since the next thing he knew was his family surrounding him worried.  
  
Dante in the corner of the Room smiling at him.  
  
His mother probably chewed the demon out for this. That thought amused Wirt.  
  
Though she seemed a lot more scared than mad. She was probably both.

  
  
“It's a healthy baby Girl” his mother held the baby calming it before handing him her.  
  
The baby looked like a wooden baby doll. She had holes in her wooden skin.  
  
Small little faces on her body far less than her father. Little two numbs on her head.  
  
And a few black hairs on her head. She was still covered in his blood.

  
  
“Welcome to the World ... Willow,” he said smiling at her. “ Come here and hold your daughter, “Wirt said weakly.  
  
Dante carefully moved to the bed carefully to not scare the boy's parents more and lifted her up to get a good look at her.  
  
Gregory was actually the one to calm the two down back when they entered the room.  
  
The little boy also seemed really excited to see his niece.  
  
A chorus of “I wanna see!” and “Let me hold her!” came from the boy who clings on the Beast´s cape.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt noticed the scars on his belly. He couldn´t really be upset.  
> He was alive and so was his daughter.  
> \-----------------------------------------  
> Also a Svtfoe P.O.V. for Pecuarious Soul is coming once Svtfoe is officially over.  
> Just like Lies and Sweet Nightmares it will dive into some of their backstory before Pecuarious Soul happens and what they were doing while all that happened. It will be called Sun,Moon and Star so be prepared for it coming.

Wirt was still in bed holding his sleeping daughter. While Greg was looking at her with awe,

Wirt didn´t notice it earlier mainly because of the panic but the shirt was gone and his belly was scarred.

They were not perfect stitches but enough for him not to rip apart immeadily.

They must have cut him open to avoid Willow ripping herself out.

His stepfather called the hospital after they were sure it was safe.

Meanwhile, his Mom was holding his hand telling him its gonna be alright.

 

Everyone else was still in the room with him.

The reason he and the baby survived was a miracle by itself.

If it wasn´t for the pain of his stomach being almost ripped open he wouldn´t even have noticed that she wanted out.

His mother must have gotten into nurse mode after realizing the dangers of the situation.

She was working as a nurse for quite a while. But she was not a doctor.

Sure she could sew but she was clearly panicking that the stitches were bad. Telling him not to move so much.

 

While getting her out of him they noticed how she survived inside him.

Willow apparently made a capsule and a harden shell similar to a nut inside him to protect herself from stomach acid while developing.

The nut also grew some sort of vines around that absorbed food.

It kinda reminded him about the old wives tale about the watermelon seeds.

´If you swallow Watermelon seeds it will grow inside you´.

Kathleen's mom used to tell her that when she was still in elementary school.

Just one of many old wives tales she told her daughter. He wondered if he should tell Kathleen about this.

What would her reaction be?

 

The baby itself took her time as she herself stayed longer inside him as she should.

She was a late birth.

But even then her body was extremely small and fragile.

His mother said she might be malnourished but otherwise doesn´t seem to be sick. Through it was hard to tell.

* * *

Earlier:

Jonathan was awoken by the scream of his wife. 

He ran out of bed still in his pajamas to get to her. Was there a burglar!?. 

The man grabbed his mobile phone and something to protect himself with before checking on his wife.

 

His Wife was in front of their son´s Wirt´s room. She has fallen on her knees and was shaking pointing at something.

Wirt has been acting strangely for a while now but this was more than bizarre.

Nathalie has thought he was going through a strange case of a phantom pregnancy.

Phantom Pregnancy was when the body and mind thought there was a pregnancy than in fact there was no baby.

Wirt was a boy so of course there was no baby. It was utterly bizarre.

He himself thought Wirt was just getting a bit thicker from eating more as usual...through that was disproven quickly since he barely ate the last few months yet his weight remained.

 

But he never expected this. He walked over to his wife and looked in to see what she was pointing at.

He must have dropped everything he was holding. Eyes wide and mouth agape.

In his stepson's room was a tall shadow with large antlers holding his son´s hand.

While his son was obviously distressed holding his belly. He was clearly in pain.

He rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly.

Nathalie has already flipped the light switch so there was no way what he was seeing was just a play of shadows.

 

Maybe he was still asleep and this was a nightmare.

He rubbed his eyes and even has pinched himself but it was no use.

The scene was still there. No matter what he did it was still there.

"Will you TWO  stop staring and standing there like nitwits and help him! Before he loses consciousness or even worse"

the shadow who had a pretty deep voice was clearly annoyed at them.

 

 

Nathalie snapped out of it and stood up still shaking checking on Wirt. He followed her avoiding the being.  
  
"Great now that I captured your attention. He won't let me leave his side. But we need something to cut him open with."  
  
"WHAT?!" he felt himself shrieking. Nathalie must have felt something in the belly course she nodded rushing out of the Room.  
  
"He. fainted...I will be right back Im getting towels, some warm water, and other supplies."The thing said following Nathalie out of the room.  
  
Jonathan placed his hand on his stepson's belly. There was indeed something there which was kicking alot now.  
  
Whatever it was wanted out. He must have stood there for a long time.  
  
  
  
Since the next thing, he knew the Being and Nathalie returned. Greg was also watching from the hallway.  
  
He stepped back and leaned against the wall. While Nathalie worked.  
  
He can't imagine what is going on in her mind right now.  
  
He was already horrified, but Nathalie had to cut her own son open or else he might die.

That thought was much scarier than the Being in the room.

 

 

Nathalie was working concentrated but stopped before quickly working on keeping the boy's stomach open.   
  
"What the hell is that?!"  Before he identified it the two of them had managed to get the thing out.   
  
There crying was a tiny baby.  Greg was far bigger when he was born.   
  
Nathalie held the baby supporting its head.  The being helped seal the cuts while Nathalie handed him the Baby.   
  
Jonathan was unsure of what he was supposed to do with the baby.   
  
He kept her head supported cradling her to prevent her from crying.   
  
She was incredibly odd not just from the fact that she just came out of his son.   
  
The baby was not human... she looked far more like a doll than a living being.   
  
  
  
Nathalie must be finished as she sank defeated to the ground in tears.  She was silently praying.   
  
Jonathan knew they needed to contact the hospital.  Greg came into the room.   
  
The being smiled at Greg walking in. "Greetings Gregory long time no sees."   
  
Jonathan stared in disbelief as his child was talking to the being as if they knew each other.   
  
Not looking scared at all.  Greg being the curious child was bombarding the being with questions.

 

 

They were waiting for Wirt to wake up.  The boy's mother was cradling their new granddaughter.   
  
She had taken the baby from him a while ago.  For all one knows she was worried Jonathan would drop her or hold her wrong.   
  
He remembered being scowled by her for every mistake he did back when Gregory was a baby.   
  
She had experience when it came to babies.  Nathalie already had a son before they got married.   
  
A son that Jonathan could not look at right now.  He couldn't endure the thought of his stepstone dying.   
  
They recently have gotten closer.  Wirt was finally calling him Dad.   
  
It all started that Halloween.  The All Hallows Eve on which they almost lost both their beloved sons.   
  
Wirt was still breathing which was a welcome relief.  But how long will it last?   
  
He was only just cut open for God's sake.  He should probably call the Hospital now.   
  
He calmed down enough to genuinely try to plausibly explain what's wrong.   
  
Before he could walk outside the room to snatch the phone he dropped Wirt started shifting and opening his eyes.   
  
No, he has to check on Wirt first.  He can leave right after.

 

 

 

 


End file.
